1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system and method for programming a plurality of utilitarian devices installed in a domestic, commercial or other appropriate environment, wherein each utilitarian device is operatively associated with one of a plurality of control points and further wherein the plurality of utilitarian devices may include LED light assemblies, motion detectors or other devices. The plurality of control points are interconnected into a networked array, assigned an identifying code and selectively programmed, such that predetermined ones of the control points and associated devices operate through manipulation of a control facility preferably in the form of one or more touch pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, significant advancements have been made in lighting technology and in particular, the use of light emitting diode (LED) based lighting systems. Further, such technologies involve “networked lighting systems” which allow a variety of illuminating conditions to be created throughout a given physical area. As such, the versatility of such networked lighting facilities can be used in expansive, commercial facilities or in more restricted domestic environments.
A particular advantage associated with lighting networks is the ability to control or “program” individual ones of the lighting assemblies defining the network or a predetermined number of such lighting assemblies to accomplish selective, variable but easily controllable illumination and lighting effects throughout the given area. Depending on the physical characteristics of the area being illuminated, the establishment of known or conventional lighting networks may be relatively complicated in addition to the problems associated with the actual programming procedure utilized for the associated system. Conventional programming techniques typically involve determining the setting and/or location of each light fixture or assembly in a designated lighting network and subsequently determining a set-up and corresponding element on a lighting board or computer.
More specifically, when a network has been established the actual programming is typically done by a trained technician utilizing an appropriately configured computer, processor or terminal interface. However, if the lighting network is to be installed in a residential application by an untrained electrical contractor, the use of an appropriate computer or processor may not be available and the one or more individuals accomplishing the programming may not be adequately trained. Additional problems associated with the operational control as well as the programming of networked lighting systems may relate to the interconnection of the plurality of light assemblies through appropriate electrical conductors. Such interconnection should be accomplished in a manner which further facilitates or enhances the ability to easily establish a variable, programmed operation of individual ones or a designated plurality of light assemblies defining the lighting network.
Accordingly, network lighting control, as well as the programming technique associated therewith, while becoming increasingly popular, does include certain disadvantages and problems primarily associated with the programming facilities, instrumentation required to accomplish accurate programming as well as the availability trained personnel. Further, in performing the programming techniques as conventionally known, control signals for lighting systems are generally generated through the established network through the various lighting assemblies. However, in order to accomplish this, the lighting network must involve the establishment of information pertaining to each lighting assembly which is communicated, through the network and other control features associated therewith. As such, the task of programming, separate and apart from the physical installation and power interconnection of the light assemblies associated with an established network may take many hours, depending on a specific application.
Therefore, there is a need in this industry for an improved system and/or method for programming a plurality of devices specifically including, but not limited to, LED or other appropriate light assemblies. Moreover, such an improved proposed system and/or method should be capable of accurately and efficiently programming a plurality of devices, other than lighting assemblies. Such devices may include, but not be limited to motion detectors, fan drives, irrigation valves, gate structures, etc. Further an improved system and method of programming should also facilitate operative control of more than one device, such as a combination of light assembly and motion detector operatively associated with a single “control point”, wherein a plurality of such control points are electrically interconnected to one another and to an adequate power source to define the network being programmed. Finally, a proposed system and method to efficiently accomplish programming of a given network, would preferably involve a minimum number of personnel which do not have to be extensively trained, wherein the programming is physically accomplished utilizing the equipment associated with its operation such as one or more touch pads or like control facilities.